User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Possible Future Series?
As I said in my profile. I have been having thoughts over the past few days about creating a character based entirely on me (personality, appearance etc.) but I still haven't decided on his name (since I refuse to use my own) a possible storyline to work on and finally a title for the series if I ever decide to further act upon it (though it is highly possible that the idea for the series could evidently be just a flop and will most likely not come to fruition). So far, the only ideas for Original Characters in the series include: *'Finn "Wee Man" McCulloch' -- The main OC, born in Scotland, came to America at 14 years old for a better family life, they moved into a small suburban neighborhood in Michigan. He currently attends the same High School as Jonathan Combs. Mostly speaks in a manner known as "Scotticism". *'Lily Cadence Davis' -- A fellow student who attends the same High School as both Finn and Jonathan, she excels in the subject of art and her aim is to become a professional artist and animator and work with a famous animation company. *'Caoimhe Finnegan' -- Another fellow student who came from Ireland to America at a young age to have a better life. She too attends the same school and also excels in art, but is also knowledgeable of creative writing; and is Lily's best friend. *'Donovan Barin Lauchlan' -- A fellow student at the school who excels in physical sports such as soccer, football, basketball, boxing, and badminton. He is considered to be a "jock-jerk" by younger or fellow students as he mostly hangs around with Zack Melto and bullies other students. Ideas regarding possible stories include: * "Fitting In" '-- It's Finn's first day of High School and all goes well until lunchtime, where he has no choice but to sit at the same table as Jonathan Combs, who pays no attention to him whatsoever, that is until Donovan, a well-known "jock-jerk" shows up and pushes Jonathan around. Finn does what he thinks is right and stands up for Jon, but Donovan states that it has "''nothing to do with you, kid," and continues to harass Jon. Finn states that he's seen many of his friends take their lives as a result of bullying and won't allow another person to take their life, so Finn ends up fighting with Donovan; and putting up a good fight too! and ends up in detention. So now Finn is known as "That Brave B*****d". *"Meeting New Friends"' -- The following day, Finn again sits at the same table as Jonathan, reluctant to say anything; Jon mutters across to Finn and says that he appreciates what he did the day before; as no one has ever done that before. Eventually, they are joined up by two fellow students: Lily Davis and Caoimhe Finnegan, who are well-known artists in the school. The four eventually get to know each other, with Jonathan being forced into it by Sock and a friendship begins for the four. *'"Conventional Heartpain"''' -- Some point in the future, Finn, Lily, Caoimhe, and Jonathan all agree to attend an anime convention together; held in Los Angeles and all agree to pay an equal share for two rooms at a nearby hotel. Finn decides to cosplay as a noble knight from his favorite childhood franchise, whereas Lily & Caoimhe decide to cosplay characters from a popular animated music video and force Jonathan to cosplay another character from the video. During the convention, the four friends have the best experience of their lives (even Jonathan surprisingly); which is drastically cut short when Finn is mortally wounded as a result of a stabbing. Finn is rushed to hospital (with his friends by his side) whilst his life in on-the-line. The others desperately plead and pry at his bedside for him to pull through; whilst also planning to purse the person who did it and bring them to justice. Category:Blog posts